Apologize
by FadedNobody
Summary: Mpreg warning. DemXig, AkuRoku. Roxas is being stupid, Axel cried, Demyx works in a hospital. Roxas cries... its really odd to tell you the truth, I mean, how many pregnant guys do you know? Happy ending! DISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDI SCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISC ONTINUED


_Apologize_

_By FadedNobody_

_All characters are property of SquareEnix_

* * *

><p>Roxas glared back at him as he stepped out the front door, blue eyes furious before they were cut off by the white painted wood, the color stained by soda and coffee that they had never bothered to clean off. The frame of the apartment shuddered, the doorframe chipping and splitting down the side. A picture frame somewhere further into their apartment fell to the floor, its glass tinkling as it skittered across the wooden floor, But he had more important things to take care of right then.<p>

Seconds after the front door had slammed shut it was wrenched back open, is hinges creaking loudly in protest.

Green eyes caught sight of the blonde stomping to his cars and slamming the silver door shut starting up the engine, the car jerking out of its assigned space as if it too was angry, peeling out of the parking lot with a loud earsplitting screech. He watched heart broken as the silver car vanished from sight. Punching the doorframe he walked back into their apartment shutting the door gently behind him. Only then did then let the tears fall, collapsing back against the door he wrapped his arms around himself as he slid down the door his shirt catching of the various sticky substances splattering the white door. Resting his forehead on his knees he cried, his dirty ripped jeans absorbing the salty liquid.

Slipping a hand into his pocket he searched for his phone, clumsily flipping it open, almost dropping it a few times as he scrolled through his contact. Dialing it he shakily lifted it to his ear and listened to it ring, and ring and ring…

Demyx grinned as he skipped merrily to his truck the warm summer day and chirping birds almost peaking his happiness. His sea blue eyes sparkling as he began his way home, pulling out his keys he unlocked the door to his faded navy truck, the door squeaking open and rattled to life when he turned the engine on; sputtering and creaking as it was backed out of its reserved parking space. Driving slowly out of the hospital parking lot he set the papers in hand on the empty seat next to him, the pictures in and envelope on top of it all. Glancing both ways before driving to his side of the road and driving home. Flipping open his cell phone he pressed 2 then send, speed dialing the Pirate.

"Hey Dem," the rough surfer voice of Xigbar greeted through thee speaker, the staticy noise of the radio not quite covering up the loud irritated honks of the other drivers caught in the rush hour traffic, "You headin' home already?"

Demyx grinned at him, though he couldn't see it, "Yup! Almost home right now. How'd work go?"

"Eh so-so, Saix was biting my head off all day 'cause I didn't finish everything at the exact time he wanted, How 'bout you?"

"It's better now that it's over and I'm going home," he giggled, "And I went to that check up you wanted me to go to." Demyx's grin fell, "I'll tell you when I get home." He flicked on his blinker, slowing down his truck as he turned into their 'driveway.'

"Alrighty then," Xigbar sounded worried but tried to sound cheery anyway, trying to keep his little fishy happy, "See you when I get home, love you Dem."

"Love you too." Demyx smiled hanging up as he hoped out of the parked truck, collecting the papers from the passenger seat he gently tucked them into his messenger bag before locking the truck, his messenger bag thumping against his leg as he walked up the stairs leading to the fourth floor of the apartment complex. Grabbing the railing as a hard wind rattled the metal frame, He stopped at the third floor at the sight of a very familiar wandering blonde.

"Hey Roxas," He called, the said blonde looked up at his name, his eyes puffy and red, Demyx stopped, "Woah, hey you don't look so good, who are you looking for?"

Roxas rubbed his eyes and walked over to the taller blonde, his voice cracking slightly, "I was trying to find your apartment," He looked down, "But I forgot which number."

Roxas looked up as Demyx smiled at him, "Well come on, Xiggy should be here any minute. Our apartment number is 902 silly, you can't forget that!" Demyx grabbed his hand and almost dragged the younger blonde up the steps, stopping in front of a door that looked just like all the others, a light green with faded black numbers, '902.' He fumbled around in his pocket muttering to himself about keys.

With a cry of triumph he pulled a key ring from his back pocket, where Xigbar had tucked them earlier. Unlocking the door he let the smaller blonde walk in first, holding the door open then walking in himself. Settling him self down on the couch he turned to Roxas who had sat on the couch and was hugging a pillow to his chest for comfort, his knees drawn up and pushing against the other side of the pillow.

"So.. Um," he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "What's wrong Rox?"

Roxas was silent, he hugged the pillow tighter before tossing the pillow off the couch and wrapping he arms instead around Demyx's waist, burying he face in the older mans chest, Sobbing half-formed words into the slowly dampening grey blue shirt. Demyx squeaked at the sudden motion, then sucked in a painful breath at the torturous pressure on his stomach. This was the scene Xigbar walked in on.

At the sight of his blonde in pain he ripped the smaller blonde off, holding the confused boy by the back of his shirt.

"You okay Dem?" Xigbar turned to Roxas as the blonde clung to Xigbars arm, "Wha? Hey! Get offa me!" He peeled the blonde from his arm and sat him on the couch, sitting between him and Demyx. The latter was gently rubbing his stomach, Xigbar leaned over him wrapping an arm around the blonde and pulling him closer.

"Dem? What's wrong?" Xigbar rubber Demyx's shoulder comfortingly the blonde pulled his knees up to his chest and shook he head, whispering something into the elders pointed ear.

"Roxas came over crying, just as I got home, "Demyx leaned on Xigbar, eyes sliding shut in comfort. Nodding Xigbar turned his head to the left, his one eye spotting the teary blonde.

"Okay Roxas, What's wrong?" All he got was a sniffle and a mumble, "What? C'mon kid, you can tell me."

"H-He cheated on me," Roxas whimpered out.

Demyx jerked up, shocked, "What? Axel did?" a slight nod of confirmation, "Oh that asshole!" Demyx snarled, getting to his feet he started for the door, "That fucking bastard! C'mon Xiggy I need your help! Rox you come too, I'm gonna give that idiot a piece of my mind!"

Xigbar wrapped his arms around the rampaging blonde, "Woah, woah, woah. Wait a sec there Dem." He pulled the boy back to his chest, Demyx wriggled slightly before collapsing against the older mans chest, "b-but Xiggy it, it just hurts, 'cause they love each other so much a-and Axel shouldn't have done it!" Demyx sobbed into Xigbars chest.

The pirate stared down at him confused, "Dem are you okay?"

Demyx shook his head, eyes never leaving the floor, Xigbar wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde, relenting he muttered, "I'm pregnant."

Xigbar froze eye widening, Demyx whimpered at the silence, "Demyx that's wonderful!"

He picked up the blonde and spun them around for a moment, nuzzling his face against Demyx's neck; a grin splitting his face so hide it hurt his scar.

"R-really?" Demyx tilted his head up to look up at him astonished a small smile growing on his face.

"Yes! Why wouldn't it be?" Xigbar smiled a hand reaching down to rub the blondes stomach, Demyx tilted his head his mouth turned up in a smile as he kissed Xigbar, the older man grinned and pulled back leaving chaste kisses all over his face, "It's amazing Dem! I love you."

Demyx smiled resting his head on Xigbars shoulder. The two could have stayed like that forever, until Demyx's head jerked up, "Roxas!" He turned he head back to the small blonde who sat on the couch staring at the two with a confused look.

Demyx sat back down on the couch, "Rox, how'd you figure out Axel was cheating?"

Roxas sighed reaching into his pocket and instantly pulled out a small thermometer looking thing, with a pink plus sign on the screen.

Demyx stared at it, "That? He fathered a kid? Were there any other clues?" Demyx prodded, "Like clothes, tampons, a different smell on him, a guilty look when he looks at you?" Thought out loud, but Roxas just shook his head. Scratching the back of his mullet-hawk, "Well then, I-I mean how do you know it's not his?"

Roxas froze, "H-His? What do you mean his? He can't-"

"Have you topped him recently?" Xigbar asked, leaning against the back of the couch comfortably.

Roxas blushed, stammering out an abashed, "N-No but awhile back y-yeah."

"How long?"

"Maybe three or four weeks?"

Demyx grinned, "Has he been sick at all? Yanno Vomiting and the like?"

"Yeah, right after lunch usually," Roxas stared up at him confused, "You don't mean he actually is-"

"Yup!" Demyx stopped, "You need to head back home right now! You left him alone he probably thinks you hate him now or something!"

Roxas stared up at him realization spreading across his face, "Yeah! Now get going!" Xigbar barked at him.

He started running towards the door, "Bye! Thanks guys!" and with that Roxas took off sown the stairs to his car and away back to Axel.

Demyx smiled from the Apartment doorway, leaning on the frame as he watched the silver car speed out of sight. Xigbar came up behind him, draping an arm loosely over the blondes slightly protruding stomach.

"I hope they can work it out," Demyx sighed, giggling when Xigbars fingers tickled his stomach slightly.

"They will," Xigbar reassured, resting his chin on the top of the blondes head, "C'mon Dem, This is Axel and Roxas for Hearts sake. They'll just fix it the way they always do after a rather serious fight."

"Make up sex?"

"'Course! That's why we moved half a mile away."

"I can still hear them sometimes." Demyx cringed.

"C'mon back inside Dem, its getting chilly out," Xigbar muttered, tugging him gently back into the apartment, the setting suns' light shinning through their open window and front door. Giving into the pull back into the apartment he walked back inside. Xigbar nuzzling his neck before going into the kitchen, presumably to start dinner. Sighing Demyx lay down on the couch, dragging the comforter down from the back of the couch. Cuddling into the blanket he slowly fell asleep.

Xigbar stared into the more or less empty fridge; there was only a stale loaf of bread and a half eaten bowl of… Ramen? Scratching the back of his head he closed the fridge and walked back into the living room.

"Hey Dem-" he stopped talking when he found Demyx asleep on their couch. Smiling at eh sight he gently picked the blonde up bridal style and carried him to their room. Laying him down on the soft sheets he stopped moving when sea-blue eyes fluttered open.

"Xiggy?" he mumbled, the man in question leaned down kissing him softly on the lips.

"Hmm?" Xigbar didn't pull back, just continued the kiss pushing Demyx into the mattress. When Demyx opened his mouth to talk Xigbars tongue slipped inside, rubbing against the sensitive inside of Demyx's top teeth, making him shudder with desire.

Demyx whined slightly at his inability to talk, but his complaint was silenced when a wandering hand pushed up his shirt and began rubbing at the slight bump in his stomach. Demyx giggled at the touch, Xigbar giving him a chaste kiss before moving his mouth down to the baby bump. He licked and sucked at the sensitive skin, making Demyx arch into the sensation, his face a dusty-rose color.

Demyx sighed curling up against the pillow next to his head. Eyes slipping closed in tiredness, then popping back open when Xigbar crawled over next to him, pressing his bare chest up against his back, Demyx rolled over snuggling into the surfers warm embrace, limbs stretching momentarily before curling back close to his body.

Dragging the blanket over the two of them they drifted into sleep. Demyx mumbling a 'love you' to Xigbar, whom replied with a 'ditto.'

Idly Xigbar thought back to their empty fridge and did a mental shrug, 'I'll go shopping tomorrow.'

Roxas screeched to a halt outside the apartment, his car parked messily in its designated spot. Nearly forgetting to lock the door he pressed the lock button on the car remote. The cars' chirp-chirp went unheard as he bolted up the steps, and nearly ran into the door to get it open. Sliding the key into place he gave it a jerk, unlocking it. Roxas would have opened the door if it hadn't been for the several chains locking it from the inside.

"Axel!" he cried, "Axel please let me in! Axel!"

No response.

Sliding a thin arm through the crack the door and frame created he carefully unlocked each chain. Once it was open he wasted no time in running through the house in search of his beloved red head. He found him sleeping on their bed, the skin around his eyes puffy and red from irritation; tear tracks visible on his cheeks. His arms were wrapped around the pillow he'd dubbed as 'Roxas' for whenever the blonde wasn't around.

Roxas sighed sadly, walking over and kneeling next to the bed. Brushing a few stray hairs from Axels face. He kissed his forehead and began shedding Axel's clothes. The red head was still wearing the clothes he'd worn all day and it seemed rather uncomfortable sleeping in tight jeans, shoes and shirt, etc. Though the red head himself looked rather comfortable.

Roxas pulled off Axels shoes and socks, rubbing the mans feet gently before pulling off his pants. Not fazed at all by his boyfriends' lack of boxes he slid a clean pair onto him. But not came the tricky part, Axels grip upon his Roxy Pillow had not loosened in the slightest. Climbing onto the bed he rolled the red head onto his back pushing his hoodie up Axels torso, he found a surprisingly large bulge in his lovers lower belly. Axel whimpered slightly at the cold air touching his abdomen and tried to turn away, reaching out momentarily in an attempt to find the little blonde he usually slept next to.

Roxas caught his hand and kissed the back of it lightly grabbing the Roxy Pillow and tossing it up next to the headboard. Pulling off Axel's hoodie he removed his own clothes down to his boxers and laid down in front of Axel. Roxas tugged the blanket out from under the red head and laid it across the both of them.

"So you're not mad at me anymore I suppose?" Axels voice was hoarse and cracked at the end, but all the roughness in it couldn't hide the hope in his words, his face lighting up slightly at the thought of it. Axel wrapped his arms around the blonde and drew him closer.

"Mmhmm." Roxas nuzzled into the red heads touch, his hands coming to rest on the bump of Axels stomach. "Why didn't you say something weeks ago?"

Axel blushed, "W-well I mean, I really wasn't too sure how you'd react so I put it off a bit." He bit his lip in an attempt to stifle a groan, he had no idea how someone rubbing his baby bump could feel so erotic. Roxas leaned up and pecked lightly at Axels lips, he frowned when he saw Axels bottom lip being chewed on. Gingerly he grasped the lip between his teeth and saved it from its bloody fate.

"Ngh. A-ah! R-Roxaaahh!" Axel twisted and arched his back towards that oddly gratifying touch on his stomach, Roxas noticed this instantly, and grinned wickedly. Pushing Axel onto his back he gave him a long sensual belly rub, almost like he would to a dog, only Axel.

After the mood fro belly rubbing had ceased Roxas figured it was time for sleep, he laid down and cuddled up to Axels chest, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they drifted off into sleep.

"Love you Axe," he whispered.

"Love ya too Rox."

* * *

><p><strong>Yanno after i wrote all of this i just now realized that there was no actual apologizing in this. It didn't really turn out he way i intended it to, or thought it would. I was going to add a few explicit scenes but, meh, I gave up on that. anyway tell me what you thought of it. I should get some other stuff done by next weekend. so yeah.<strong>

**Sorry if it wasn't the chapter/plot/story you were hoping for.**


End file.
